La carta
by Mery Weasley
Summary: Una escapada a medianoche. Una noticia importante que compartir. Una carta con un mensaje importante para ellos. La alegría de Rose. La preocupación de Scorpius. Mejor pasar y leer ;)


**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son todos creación de J.K Rowling.**

¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo con otra pequeña historia, esta vez de Rose y Scorpius. ¡Espero que os guste! Como siempre, os invito a que, si tenéis alguna queja o sugerencia o simplemente queréis decir algo, lo hagáis. ¡Siempre es un placer leeros!

Ahora si os dejo con la lectura. =)

* * *

 **La Carta**

Las noches en el castillo de Hogwarts habían dejado de ser tan peligrosas e interesantes como cuando sus padres estudiaban allí, pero Rose y Scorpius se las habían apañado para vivir sus propias aventuras nocturnas: carreras por las mazmorras, vuelo en escoba desde la Torre de Astronomía, visitas a Hogsmeade desde la Casa de los Gritos, donde se dedicaban a hacer creer a los visitantes que había alguna peligrosa criatura gritando en su interior…

Esa noche, mientras todo el castillo dormía, la joven pelirroja se escabulló de su cama y, sin hacer ruido, bajó a la sala común de Gryffindor, únicamente iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea.

—Buenas noches Winky —la elfina doméstica la saludó con un leve gesto de cabeza mientras continuaba con sus labores de limpieza.

Rose salió por el cuadro que custodiaba la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor, despertando a su guardiana, que comenzó a hablar sobre lo descarados que se habían vuelto los jóvenes y el poco respeto que parecían tener por el sueño de los mayores. Ocultándose en las sombras, comenzó a correr por los pasillos y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la Torre de Astronomía. Junto al arco por el que se ascendía, sentado en los escalones, Scorpius la esperaba tranquilamente. Habían comenzado a salir a finales de su sexto curso y, tras las vacaciones de verano, habían comenzado a verse en sus pequeñas escapadas nocturnas por el castillo.

—¡Por fin llegas! Llevo esperándote una eternidad señorita Yo-nunca-llego-tarde —dijo, haciendo una imitación muy exagerada del tono de voz de Rose.

—Me quedé dormida y, de todas formas, sé que has llegado cinco minutos antes que yo. Recibí tu Patronus.

Scorpius se levantó y besó a Rose apasionadamente, levantándola un par de centímetros del suelo. Ella respondió con la misma pasión, agarrándose a su cuello con los brazos. Si Albus Severus les hubiera visto, hubiese dicho que prefería ser aplastado por una estampida de centauros cabreados antes que volver a tener que presenciar una escena tan empalagosa como aquella.

—¿Hoy dónde vamos a ir de exploración? Después de siete años aquí, creo que conocemos todos los rincones del castillo.

—Vamos a un lugar tranquilo, necesito enseñarte algo —Rose, sin dar más explicaciones, comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban a lo alto de la torre, un lugar que, tanto para los profesores más antiguos del colegio, como para sus padres, tenía un significado especial y aterrador. El lugar donde murió Albus Dumbledore.

Al llegar a lo alto de la torre, ambos se sentaron en el borde, dejando que sus piernas colgasen en el vacío a cientos de metros por encima del suelo. A la luz de la luna, Scorpius pudo ver que los ojos de Rose tenían un brillo diferente al habitual, un brillo que solo había visto en ella cuando recibía las notas de sus exámenes.

—Ha llegado una lechuza esta mañana, era de papá —Rose le entregó entonces una pequeña carta . Al abrirla, Scorpius distinguió la irregular letra de Ronald Weasley, el padre de Rose, y que había visto muchas veces antes en las cartas que recibía la pelirroja. Pero esta vez, la letra no era suave y amable, sino que parecía haber sido escrita con enfado, remarcando las palabras una y otra vez —. Léela antes de hacerte una idea equivocada.

Scorpius hizo lo que Rose le indicaba, tragando saliva con dificultad ante la desagradable sensación que sentía en el cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que en aquella carta, Ron obligaba a Rose a dejar de salir con él, lo que en seguida le hizo recordar una situación similar meses atrás.

…

 _Acababan de empezar su último curso en Hogwarts, y desde que se habían encontrado en la estación de King's Cross, Rose había estado evitándole. Albus le dijo que él solo sabía que su prima había tenido una fuerte discusión con su padre a principios de verano y que desde entonces no había querido contarle nada. Scorpius ya había intuido que había pasado algo, puesto que Rose no le había contestado a ninguna de sus numerosas cartas durante los meses de vacaciones._

 _La preocupación por su novia y mejor amiga y la conversación que había tenido con Albus en el tren, hicieron a Scorpius salir a buscarla esa primera noche, aun sabiendo que estaba totalmente prohibido que un estudiante anduviera levantado y husmeando por el colegio a deshora. Como él esperaba, la encontró en la casa de los gritos, donde había llegado utilizando uno de los pasadizos que habían descubierto en el mapa que le había cogido sin permiso Albus a su padre años atrás. Allí se habían sincerado el curso pasado, comenzando así una nueva etapa en su amistad._

 _—Rosie, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Rose no se dio la vuelta, por lo que él continuó hablando_ —. _Albus me ha contado que pasó algo con tu padre en verano, ¿Es por eso por lo que no me has contestado a ninguna carta y por lo que llevas evitándome desde que nos hemos visto esta mañana en la estación?_

— _Él no quiere que salgamos juntos_ —murmuró Rose entre lágrimas —. _Pensé que después de tantos años siendo mi mejor amigo, ya no tendría ningún problema sobre nuestra amistad. Pero cuando les conté que habíamos empezado a salir, papá se enfadó mucho y me prohibió volver a hablar contigo…mamá me dijo que le diera tiempo, que al final no entendería, pero estoy cansada de que siempre sea igual._

 _Scorpius la abrazó, atrayéndola hacia sí y depositando un suave beso en su cabeza. No dijeron nada más, solo se abrazaron durante horas, hasta que, poco antes del amanecer, cuando decidieron volver a sus respectivas salas comunes, Rose dijo algo que hizo que Scorpius la quisiese más todavía._

— _Me da igual lo que digan todos. Quiero estar contigo y si no les parece bien, que les den. En pocos meses voy a cumplir 17 y entonces seré mayor de edad, les guste o no. Y quiero aprovechar este último año aquí todo lo posible. ¡Escapémonos por las noches y vivamos aventuras! ¡Saltémonos las reglas! Estoy harta de ser siempre doña perfecta, quiero dejar de ser "la hija y sobrina de…" y comenzar a ser simplemente Rose._

— _¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi Rose? ¿Saltarnos las reglas? ¿Tienes fiebre o algo?_

 _Fue entonces cuando decidieron comenzar aquellas pequeñas escapadas nocturnas._

…

Sin embargo, lo que Scorpius leyó en la carta hizo que ese gran peso que había aparecido en su estómago se evaporara al instante. En aquel trozo de pergamino estaban escritas las frases que Scorpius había fantaseado con leer algún día y, a la vez, aquellas que más miedo le daban.

—¿Tu-tu padre quiere que vaya a cenar en Navidad? —Scorpius miró a Rose asustado —. ¿Con mis-mis padres?

Draco Malfoy no había montado ninguna escena cuando se había enterado de la relación de su hijo con la mayor de, citando textualmente, "Segundón-Weasley y Sangresucia-Granger", pero tampoco había aprobado aquella relación. Simplemente, su padre no era persona de montar escenas, prefería ser más…discreto. Por eso, cuando Scorpius leyó —varias veces— que la familia Weasley invitaba a la familia Malfoy a cenar con ellos en Navidad, aquel estúpido peso volvió a aparecer en su estómago.

—¡¿No es genial?! ¡La abuela se enteró de que no iba a ir en Navidad a casa por culpa de la pelea con papá y le ha obligado a invitaros para que yo vuelva! Escribí a mamá preguntándole a cerca de ello y dice que la abuela le ha hecho ver que si no me da más libertad para salir con quien yo quiera y para ser amiga de quien yo quiera, al final solo iba a conseguir que nos separásemos… y ya sabes que él no soportaría eso —Rose había comenzado a hablar muy deprisa y de seguido, como si hubiese estado esperando el momento adecuado para soltar todas aquellas palabras durante años y, ahora por fin, le hubiesen dado el permiso para pablar—. ¡Por fin van a dejar de meterse en mi vida! ¿No es genial? … ¿Scorp? … ¿Estás bien?

Scorpius se había quedado petrificado, mirando a la carta, pero sin ver nada.

—Yo-yo voy a-a-a tener qu-que es-escribir a mi-mi padre y…

Sin terminar la frase, Scorpius notó como todo comenzaba a ponerse negro ante sus ojos y se dejaba caer al vacío.

…

Despertó gritando y empapado en sudor en su cama. Tras unos minutos logró serenarse y entonces comprendió que no había sido un sueño, que esa misma conversación la había tenido con Rose la noche anterior y que tenía que escribir una carta a sus padres para decirles que en Navidad cenarían con los Weasley. Tragó saliva y, pasándose la mano por el pelo, se levantó en busca de una pluma y papel. Todo apuntaba a que aquellas Navidades no iban a ser tan tranquilas como él había pensado.


End file.
